


The Pride of all Men

by HunterMemoir



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Pride
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 11:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11356548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterMemoir/pseuds/HunterMemoir
Summary: Everyone need support, be it from family, or friends, even from strangers.Kara Danvers knows this better than anyone on Earth, she knows the need is universal, and goes well beyond humanity's reach.Kara Danvers will support the one who had given her a home when she had lost all that she had before.Because that is what any good sister would do.





	The Pride of all Men

**Author's Note:**

> Yes... This is the start of another multichap story, no, this does not mean I will be back anytime soon.  
> To all those who followed me here from The 100 stories, I apologize, also, to all those who are hoping for a quick update...  
> Life have been so hectic for me in the past few months and getting used to Civilian life is no joke. I will write when I can and update as soon as I'm done with each chapter, so there is no backlog to fall back on, just so you know.  
> I couldn't not post this, as this is a gift to every queer person out there in the world, for Pride 2017.  
> Have a good one guys! Celebrate your differences, we love you no matter who you are!

 

It's the last day of the month of May, when Alex leaves her lab in the early morning hours after spending the entire night there, trying to get her sister's blood sample to cooperate with whatever testing they were trying to run on it after a particularly devastating fight Kara had with an unknown alien that sapped away her power. Kara might be all better now that she had a few days to rest and spend under the yellow sun lamps in the DEO's med-bay, but Alex was going to figure out how how to help her sister the next time anything like this happens, even if she has to spend the rest of the year sequestered in her lab.

 

At first she thought she was seeing things. It was early, but she hadn't slept a wink in the past 48 hours, so that was entirely possible, furthermore, it was too early for anyone to be in just yet, the night shift was still going strong. Yet, here was Winn, trying to sneak in unseen, carrying a heavy, colorful fabric in his hands. She follows him with her eyes, he steps in to the room reserved for Kara's suit and whatever developments, upgrades and fixes that it needs, looking around to make sure no one is following him. Alex gets a feeling in her stomach, one that she's pretty sure is a little different than the gnawing hunger that she begun to feel a few hours before and has yet to be sated. She follows him in.

 

Opening the door quietly, as not to alert the younger man that she was there, her suspicions that he was up to something were confirmed.

 

"Schott!" she barked, balking at the bright, colorful rainbow flag Winn was fixing to one of Kara's suits.

 

"Alex!" he shouts, surprised, then cowering behind the suited stand. "Please don't kill me! I'm too pretty to die young!"

 

Alex scuffed, Winn tended to say the strangest things when she looked at him with even the tiniest amount of anger.

 

"What are you doing?" she asks, pronouncing every syllable slowly and quietly, but everyone in the DEO knew that a quite Alex was a dangerous Alex.

 

"It was Kara's idea!" 

 

"No. No. no, no, NO!" Alex shook her head violently. "Take it off, Schott, NOW!"

 

"but-..."

 

"Take. It. Off."

 

"Kara asked me to!" whines Winn and Alex snorts.

 

"My sister was never subtle, but this is going too far!" Alex palms her face tiredly.

 

"She can woo Luthor in another way-" "She just wants to show her support in your relationship-"

 

"Wait, what?"

 

"Luthor? Like, Lena Luthor?"

 

"What are you talking about?" Alex is confused.

 

"What? No, what are you talking about? Kara and Lena Luthor?"

 

"Seriously? You haven't noticed how she acts when Luthor is mentioned?" asked Alex, usually, as much as she would like to tease Winn, he was actually rather perceptive.

 

"I have," he said, slowly moving from behind the suit into the open, his hand running through the short hairs on the back of his head, his expression sheepish.

 

"I thought we weren't talking about it yet."

 

"Yet?"

 

"Until Kara brings it up herself?" his shoulders rose and fell quickly, he was unsure if he was home safe just yet.

 

"Oh! No... No." Alex shook her head and laughed. It wasn't a pleasant laugh, it was a sharp bark, the sarcastic tinge to it was very clear. "Kara already brought it up!" Alex sounded oddly panicked.

 

"She did?" Winn perked right up, Alex glared and he went right back down.

 

"She did." seethed Alex.

 

"It's not a good thing?" asked Winn gently, "Kara talking about her feeling, willingly, that's good, right?"

 

Alex sighed and leaned against the large, heavy work station where all of the sewing tools used for the suit's unique materials were spread about.

 

"It is."

 

"Is it about Lena then?" asked Winn, he felt a little guilty, sometimes, for being quick to judge the youngest Luthor because of her family and not for her own merit, but knew Alex felt no such guilt, especially when it came down to her sister's safety.

 

"No." Alex sighed tiredly. "Lena's good."

 

"She is?" asked Winn, surprised.

 

"She is." Alex smiled, just as tiredly.

 

"Then what is it all about?" asked Winn, as he discreetly fixed the new rainbow colored cape to the suit properly, while Alex rubbed her eyes from the sleep that was threatening to take over her senses.

 

"I can still see you..." she said, her eyes still closed.

 

"No you can't." said Winn, looking at Alex, who stood there, looking smaller than she usually would, and Winn could finally see just how truly small his surrogate older sister was. 

 

"Kara has been acting so different since the invasion, she's been... Quieter."

 

"I noticed." nodded Winn, walking up to Alex and leaning against the metal work station next to her. "Do you think something is wrong?"

 

"That's the thing, Winn, I don't. I think- I think she's actually feeling better than she was before."

 

Winn is confused, and it shows.

 

"Cat is back," explains Alex, "and Mon-El, who I pushed Kara to be with, something I really shouldn't have done, is gone. and she looks... Better. She and Lena are closer than ever... She's quieter, sure, but she's calmer, more... Mature? I think, she's finally finding out how all the pieces of her life fit together, like I did, when I first started seeing Maggie."

 

"You think she's aware of the change?" asked Winn.

 

"Yeah." smiles Alex. "But this isn't a change, Winn, this is Kara, she's always been quiet, not shy... but quiet. It's landing on Earth that changed her. I spoke to Alura's AI once, about Kara as a child. Did you know that on Krypton, children were chosen by the guilds, and that Kara was the youngest ever to be admitted to the Science Guild? Kara knows much more than she lets on, she's smart, genius kind of smart, and she's been hiding behind this bubbly, sweet, nerdy, cardigan-wearing, girl-next-door persona, that even I sometimes forget that once upon a time, she would help me with my physics homework and hack into the school main-frame as a challenge, to see if she got the hang of Earth's programming languages.

Kara is back, but I don't know why, and I don't know for how long."

 

"You're scared." says Winn, looking at Alex with surprise. Ever since he had known her, he could count the number of times he had seen Alex scared on one hand.

 

"I am." she admits carefully. "But also, I'm so happy for her."

 

"So am I." said Winn with a smile.

 

"Wait!" finally, what Alex had said caught up with him. "Kara can hack?"

 

Alex laughed happily.

 

"Like a fish swims in water."

 

Winn grumbled under his breath, looking like a sad puppy.

 

"She never told me!" he whined.

 

"She didn't want you to feel bad. I'm sure."

 

"Does J'onn know all of this?"

 

"Some of it?" said Alex, unsure. "Kara doesn't really talk about Krypton anymore, and I'm pretty sure that Kal-El is none the wiser about who is cousin was on Krypton. So J'onn might know that Kara came from a noble family, but he may be in the dark about the fact that Kara was actually a member of Krypton's Science Guild."

 

"And we all keep explaining things to Kara, like she doesn't already know them."

 

"At least you are not her 12th grade Physics teacher. She really hated that dude."

 

"Yeah, small favors." joked Winn. "Think she'll join me on the next Hack Challenge I go to?"

 

"I'm sure she would love to, if you ask nicely, and never tell her how you know she can hack."

 

"Right! Got the message, this conversation never happened!"

 

"Good." Alex nodded and tiredly pushed off the metal surface. "Have a good one." she nodded towards the general area of Winn. just when he thought he was in the clear, her head popped up at the door.

 

"And take off that thing off of my sister's suit!"

 

"No can do!" he said as Alex glared at his back. "I promised Kara."


End file.
